Thomas Halloway
|gender = Male |age = 153 |DOB = 1870 |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * * *V-Battallion * (Formerly) ** (Formerly) |movie = *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''War of the Realms'' |oneshot = |tv series = *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''Agent Carter'' |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Jeffrey Dean Morgan |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Thomas Halloway was private investigator who worked for the SSR. In another side, he is known to be the street vigilante Angel, fighting crime in stopping criminals and protecting the innocents. Biography Early Life A descendant of Hadrian Harmon, Thomas Halloway was the son of Taylor Halloway and the older brother of Simon Halloway. After his mother died of childbirth, Thomas and his brother lived with their father, who worked as a prison warden. As he was growing up, Halloway was instructed by various experts who had taught him everything. Thomas was also taught by the prisoners, who passed on the secrets of the underworld. When Thomas discovered that one of the prisoners was about to be electrocuted he saved him. For this deed, Thomas was dubbed an "Angel" by the inmate. Cape of Mercury When Thomas reached adulthood he decided to become a private detective within the SSR, and also adopted the costumed identity of "The Angel" to fight crime. During an adventure, he and his brother saved a 4,000 year old woman, who gave them the ability to extend their lifespans. In token, the woman gave them gifts, in which she gave Thomas the Cape of Mercury. Capturing Reinhardt SSR Cases Searching for Howard Stark When Howard Stark disappeared before going to a Congressional hearing on his missing weaponry and technology appearing overseas with enemy operatives, Halloway shook hands with Jason Sitwell and congratulated him for his promotion to Lead Investigator. When Sitwell was ordered to have Stark's finances frozen and his various apartments observed, Halloway disliked the idea, but Chief Mason brushed him off. He deeply carried high respect over Peggy Carter and considered her to be the very best investigator in the SSR while Sitwell had little to no respect of her. He even laughed a bit when Peggy mockingly asked Sitwell if he had trouble with the alphabet. Halloway later joined Jason Sitwell's team and traveled to the La Martinique to see if Spider Raymond had information on the stolen Stark tech. When Peggy Carter learned from Daniel Sousa that Sitwell was having a meeting on the mission, she pretended to serve coffee and to be wanting time off in order to eavesdrop, but that was when she came face-to-face with Halloway, who already known that she was planning to eavesdrop. Rather than telling, he openly allowed her to do so since he revealed that he dislikes Sitwell's strategies. Halloway kept it quiet and accompanied Agents Yauch and Ray Krzeminski to Raymond's office to find him already dead. He helped Sitwell to uncover how this happened, only to find that a mysterious blond woman had left Raymond's office and he obtained a camera with a picture of the woman in it. Ultron Offensive Personality Thomas Halloway is known to be a very skillful detective during his work for the SSR and S.H.I.E.L.D.. He dislikes cursing and never says them. He is very helpful in a way and would turn away from anyone, who ask for help. Relationships Family *Hadrian Harmon - Ancestor *Taylor Halloway † - Father *Mother † *Simon Halloway - Brother *Jason Halloway - Grandson Allies *SSR **Mark Mason † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jason Sitwell **Howard Stark Enemies *Sasha Pokryshkin / Svyatogor External Links * Category:Acrobats Category:All-Winners Squad Members Category:Americans Category:Avengers Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Halloway Family Category:Heroes Category:Level 10 Category:Males Category:Mighty Avengers Category:Pilots Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Agents Category:V-Battalion Members